Rise of Kakarot and the Saiyan empire
by cass of the east
Summary: an AU DBZ fanfic where the saiyans weren't destroyed when Freza did.Cass
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

4 sphere like shapes descended from the earth's upper atmosphere and touched down with a mighty crash, creating a huge crater.

"Whoa can you feel that power" Said an onlooker clad in a orange martial arts gi with a blue under shirt and darker blue boots. His big black eyes can just about see through his black spiked bangs dripping from his wild black hair which stops at his neck.

"Yea, they're as powerful as you and me" Replied a Green man with a white cape connected to shoulder pads and a white turban with a purple ball on top of it. Underneath the cape he has a blue gi.

Behind the two who spoke were even more onlookers: one who looked like a bald human but with 3 eyes one on his forehead the other 2 normal and he wore a green gi, there was one who looked just like the first one who spoke but his wild hair slipped down into a pony tail and has two scars one over his right eye the other on his left cheek, there was another one in the same orange gi as the other two but this one was smaller, bold, has no nose and has six dice dots on his head to represent his monk heritage and then there was another small one who wore a green gi with a black hat and white skin with bright red cheeks.

When the six onlookers looked into the four craters people had emerged from them and met at one of the craters and looked to be having a meeting One of the people who had emerged looked human but about small but he has different colouring than regular humans, he does slightly resemble the first onlooker who spoke but the hair is totally different he has a big widow's peak and his black spiked hair sticks up like a flame, his attire is totally different also, he has a skin tight blue under suit which leads from his neck into his white gloves and boots on top of that he has a white and dull brellow armour with shoulder pads and finally a dark brown fluffy belt. Then the big one of the four suddenly turns at them. He looks like a mixture of the one next to him and the one who spoke first, apart from his abnormal height and his hair, he has the same widow's peak as the short one but his hair falls back to his knees in a wild fashion and is just as wide as this broad man, he also wore armour but this is black and brown with black tight shorts and once again a dark brown fluffy belt. Then the other two whipped around the shortest out of the two is definitely not a human he has purple bumpy skin, bold, a black body suit, two purple whiskers like a catfish's he has the same shoulder pad armour but this is back and green and white gloves and boots. The other one who turned looks all solemn and noble with his arms folded across his Broad chest the man looked like a huge human with no hair though apart from his scratchy moustache, he has the same type of armour with the shoulder pads but his armour is Blue and gold, he has just a pair of black Speedo's instead of the body suit and he has one of the brown furry belts.

All of sudden the four 'beings' were in front of the onlookers, intensely staring at them, and now upon closer inspection all of these four 'beings' have coloured lens' over there eyes which are connected to white machinery over there ears which looks like a communicator, the two big human looking ones have green lens' while the short one has a pink and the purple alien has a blue one.

There was sharp intake of air as if someone was going to speak when they all heard an engine whirring towards them. The eye pieces on the 'beings' blipped and they smirked to each other then descending from the clouds was a huge craft of some sort it was blood red, had an insignia on it, it was rectangle and about a mile long and three quarters of a mile wide. It surprisingly landed gracefully and not as nosily as the other four sphere crafts.

As a platform lowered the man in the orange gi who spoke first smiled and a little boy who had wild hair to his waist in a blue gi ran towards him.

"Daddy" the boy yelled.

"Heya son" the daddy replied. As he finished the sentence he looked up to see four old martial arts masters emerge from the craft. One had white rectangle hair and a puffy white moustache in a white gi, another on was bold but had the white puffy moustache but he wore blue joggers and a Japanese coat which is orange, the other two wore hats but one had the puffy white moustache and wore the same blue joggers and Japanese coat but his had a pattern on it but the colours were white and orange and the last one wore green joggers and green Japanese coat with a yellow poncho over the top of them and this guy had a grey wire moustache and grey hair on the rim of his hat.

"Goku, Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, chiaotzu" the one in the white gi said to the onlookers.

"Master Mutatio, Master Roshi, Master Gohan and Master Crane" the green one called piccolo nodded back.

"Grandpa" said the orange one hugging Master Gohan.

"There, There Goku" He said patting him on his back.

Then the platform lowered again revealing a buggy of some sort head towards the aliens and stopped in-between the martial artists and the aliens.

A small man but broad shouldered walked out first he had red hair, red moustache, a red jacket with medals over his left breast, a black eye patch over his right eye and has black business trousers. He strode over to the aliens and announced

"I am Commander Red of the Red Ribbon Army, protectors of this planet" he signalled to the buggy and a tall bold black man with a faint black moustache stepped out in a pinstripe suit but carrying two very peculiar items.

"This is Sub-Commander Black" Commander Red continued. And signalled again.

"This is Staff Officer Yellow" a woman with yellow hair, a black leather tank top and trousers stepped out and sneezed changing into a blue haired woman with a 50's style dress and apron.

"And that's her counterpart launch" he mumbled. The blue haired woman apologised and forced herself to sneeze so she transformed into Staff Officer Yellow, Red signalled again. A man in a tan uniform and hat with blonde hair and black boots joined the other two.

"This is General Blue Head of the earth's Naval forces" Red said proudly

"And this" he continued signalling again

"Is" as a man in brown trousers, a green woolly jumper, a red waistcoat and has Grey wispy hair emerged

"Sergeant White, Head of the Earths ground Forces" He continued signalling another to come forward

"This is Lieutenant Silver, Head of our all special forces" Red said addressing a man in black jeans and a brown trench coat who has a red neckerchief and blood red hair.

"This is Colonel Copper head of earth's air force" He said as an were-tiger emerged modelling a fighter jet pilots gear.

"The rest of you come out this is taking to long" Red called back to the ship, Three emerged one was very tall, broad and muscular with black jeans, a silver bubble coat, biker gloves and bulldog glasses also fashioning blood red hair.

"the big one is Captain Metallic head of artillery and heavy weapons" Red continued. The other two came out one young man who wore black jeans and a grey top connected to shoulder pads with goggles over his eyes and wild dark hair while the other was a slender young lady who wore cameo trousers and a purple sleeveless top and had bright violet hair.

"The woman is Major Violet, head of fast attack and the kid is Commodore Onyx Head of our new space fleet. And you are" Red concluded.

"I am Prince Vegeta, true heir to the Saiyan race." Snorted the short one with flamed hair

"I am the prince's First officer, Captain Kui" said the purple alien

"Im the Saiyan Prince's Shieldman, I am Nappa" Said the big one with no hair

"W…W…W…What your aliens?" Commander Red Spluttered out.

"Why yes" Said Vegeta snottily. Then the one who hasn't spoke coughed an uncomfortable cough and pointed behind him and his belt was wagging LIKE A TAIL!!!!

Then the tall one with wild hair to his back knees Followed up with

"I am Prince Vegeta's Royal Marshall, Radditz and his Brother" Pointing to Goku holding his son


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Heavens Angels**

"Oh No they're here" a wrinkled old alien who is green with like a honeycomb head while fashioning a blue gi hiding underneath a white poncho leaning on a white stick

"Oh Kame are you right" Said a black skinned genie in a white turban, Arabian trousers and a red waist coat.

"I am fine Mr PoPo" Kame answered

"Now let's go to my students" Kame suggested, they phased out and arrived on a floating palace in the sky wonderfully kept.

"So this is the lookout of earth" a boy sneered when they arrived

"yes it is now let me explain everything" Kame said

"One year ago Goku and Piccolo had a brutal battle and both perished they went to the after life where they met our God called King Kai, he said that a space empire was going to reach this planet in one year and it will change the planet if not dealt with delicately. So I Know that there is going to be a battle and earth needs warriors so I scanned earths potential finding out that I can only train people from one place in the world because no one else had the potential. So while I was scanning King Kai Trained Goku and Piccolo and we wished them back from the dead with the dragon balls, which are seven magical balls when brought together can make a wish come true. Anyway I found out that only Pupils of Lode Heath Martial Arts School could be trained but I don't know why but I picked you ten to help us overcome this problem to train you in the art of fighting. Not all of you will fight so don't get scared but I will teach you fight either way. Now for the basics" Kame began to monologue.

"Now state your name and level given to you by PoPo on your way here" Kame Ordered. Then he clicked his fingers and there clothes were transformed into a blue gi like kame's

but with out a poncho

"My name is Russell Franklin, He gave me number 71" Said a tall dark haired lad

"Andrew Oberholzer, call me Obe and 70" Stated beefier a dark-haired lad

"Pete Williams, 69" said a medium build boy with blonde hair

"Simon Gaughn, 69" Said another medium build boy but Simon has brown hair

"Adam Beere, 69" wheezed an overweight lad with brown hair obviously tired from breathing

"James Spiteri, 68" Said an lad with slightly wild hair

"The name is …Lloyd …..And the man gave me number 68 as well" Sneered a very unimpressed small youth with black hair.

"Toppo, 68"said a boy with gelled spiky light brown hair with blonde tints in.

"Sean Green, 66" a boy with a light brown hair in a bowl shape said shyly

"Daniel Williams no relation to Pete and 64" said a small boy with light brown hair

"Good" replied Kame

"We are going to train a hyperbolic time chamber where we can train for a year, but only a day will pass but it is very vigorous and when that's up there is the room of spirit and time where I can train you with in combat training so two days in the chamber and five out, so one week before we show ourselves" Kame Scheduled

"Now the basics" Kame continued. When a bright blue glowing ping pong ball appeared in his hand

"This is Ki, everyone has ki it is pure living energy inside of everything and you will train to master it. Understood" Kame Snapped. Then the ball disappeared

"Ki can be manipulated to be thrown as explosives or intertwined with your muscles to become stronger or faster, so ki is the best weapons in the world remember that. Now when I feel ki I close my mind and concentrate and can feel everyone's ki but if I find mine I can quarantine it to my center then push it down" With that he levitated and continued

"Eventually you can fly" he said flying around the lookout.

"Now who wants to train" All the youths stood up mentally agreeing

"Good for the next two years and five days you are mine" He said as he lead them to a great oak door, Which Mr PoPo opened and closed after all eleven entered

"They will never be the same again" Mr PoPo murmured to himself as the great oak door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Vegeta Vs Goku Round I**

"Its true he is his brother, no mistake he looks just like his father, the Kings

Commander-in-Chief, Bardock." Informed the big Saiyan

"You are his spawn, Kakarot aren't you?" He said directed at Goku

"Eeer, me no I'm Goku" he replied innocently

"What you have to be Kakarot, brother it's me….. you have a tail" Radditz said urgently

"Eeer, I have no tail" Goku replied looking behind him

"Excuse me" Interjected Master Gohan

"Huh" Goku spun to see his adopted father

"I cut his tail off when he was little to stop him transforming and he fell from the sky when he was babe so it's possible that he could have been a saiyan but he's an earthling now" Master Gohan Continued

"Enough, Baka's" The Prince snapped

"Yes, quite enough" Said a small elf like man with blue skin clad in royal garments accompanied by three people One a slim female with long dark hair and a blue trench coat, another is a were-dog in a blue ninja suit and a man in a purple gi with black hair in a pony tail but both of the latter are equipped with Red handed Samurai Swords.

"Ahem this is our main source of Income and figure head Emperor Pilaf with his aid" Commander Red pointed out the elf and the female. "Mai and his guards, Dog Boy is Shou and greasy hair is morusaki" Red Continued

"How do you do… 'Prince' Was it?" He said Patronizingly Vegeta had pilaf in one hand before his Guards could sneer at there Emperors belittlement

"Yes it was, Emperor ….eer…eerm… 'RICE' was it?" Vegeta said slyly back. Pilaf's guards drew there swords and were about to pounce when the big saiyan got in the way

"You will do well not to attack my prince" Nappa boomed

"Kill 'em Vegeta, he's weak and pathetic" Kui Called to the Prince of the saiyans

"No, no don't I am the emperor of earths army so I own the world I can help you" Pilaf Pleaded. Vegeta Grunted tossing him to the floor. Then smirked

"see ya" he smirked and fired a ki ball at the helpless emperor.

"what the?" Vegeta said startled

"Don't hurt him he's innocent" Goku said standing in-between Pilaf and Vegeta holding Vegeta's Ki ball dissipating it with ease.

"Radditz check your scouter" Vegeta barked never taking his eyes off Goku. Radditz tapped the machine on his ear

"You're at 20,000 and he is 5,000, sir" Radditz replied hesitantly where this is leading

"Sir please reconsider, you'll soil your self and the mission" Nappa reasoned

"Shut up, you're just here to fight not think" Kui snapped obviously wanting a fight

"hhmm" Vegeta contemplated

"You're not seriously considering this peasant should be let off his impertinence" Kui screamed. Vegeta calmly ignored him.

"Radditz power levels of you three now" Vegeta ordered

"Kui 18,000, Nappa 15,000 and myself is also 15,000" He replied still hesitantly

"Good, Kui take him but don't kill him" Replied vegeta calmly sitting on a rock

"You're the saiyan" Kui shrugged and lunged at Goku. Goku sidestepped easily but got caught with Kui's following foot. he retaliated by phasing out then in behind Kui slamming his own elbows into Kui's Pressure point on his neck, as Kui slammed to the floor Goku phased away from him.

"Please stop Kui this is nonsense and if we continue I will be forced to hurt you" Goku pleaded

"Huh" Kui said Getting up "One, I'm only toyin' wid you" he spat blood to the floor

"two, IT'S CAPTAIN KUI" he screamed as a lunged at Goku powering up.

"You Fool" Goku sneered and Powered up as well.

Radditz's scouter blipped "Kakarot's at 23,000 my prince and Kui's only on 21,000" Radditz gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Boys to Men In the Beginning**

"There's nothing there" Toppo gasped to himself. they had been in there almost a month but they couldn't get used to the room. All it is, is a Platform with a dormitory a kitchen and a bathroom then just white no end no start no top only floor.

"Stop gawking and help me" as the white turned to fire then suddenly to ice and then hot ice burning and freezing the two boys bodies some others tried to help but they fell victim too, then Lloyd stood and powered up causing the ice to heat even more he began to push down with his energy and the next thing he knew he was levitating above the flaming ice he tried to sneer but was knocked down back into the icy flames as a vicious wind ate him up and spat him back out as his body burned and froze he sneered "This is harder than I thought" and with that he collapsed into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Earthlings Strong?**

Kui's body slammed to the floor with cuts, grazes and bruises all over his body and face. His armour is almost destroyed he tries to get up but he comes face to face with vegeta.

"You have failed me" The prince said calmly and with that he punched Kui in the stomach instantly rendering him unconscious.

"Vegeta, there was no need" Goku breathed heavily

"Radditz call for Mathius to land the flag ship and get One of frieza's men to sort Kui would you?" Prince vegeta ordered and as Radditz hurriedly talked to someone on his scouter Vegeta strode over to Goku.

"Kakarot Fight me, now" Vegeta ordered, but Goku doubled over with exhaustion

"Leave him be" said Piccolo as he removed his turban and cape

"Fight me instead" Piccolo continued

"Radditz! Power level now" Vegeta snapped

"His is 10,000, it's improved from my original reading at 5,000" Radditz replied in shock

"Huh" Vegeta sighed "Nappa Fight him now" Vegeta ordered the big saiyan

"yes lord vegeta" Nappa replied but before he could strike a pose he felt a pain in his head and when he looked up he was on the floor

"Nappa" Vegeta snapped "Stop messing around, Radditz report"

"He is up to 20,000 and Zarbon is on his way" Raditz replied

"What's Nappas and your maximum" Vegeta said back as Piccolo was making sport of nappa

"Mine is 20,000 as is Nappas but yours is 24,000 milord" Radditz replied in aw as the green man floored Nappa

"What, what is green man on now" Vegeta ordered as he thought that they were equal power levels yet The alien is toying with his Shieldman

"22,000 stronger than Kui but not as strong as Kakarot" Radditz replied as the green man powered up a tiny ki ball on two fingers

"Radditz attack" Vegeta ordered calmly realising he could crush them all.

"No" said them three eyed warrior yelled as he lunged towards Radditz

"Tien don't" Screamed the little doll thing as he went after Tien

"Chiaotzu comeback" Yelled the bold monk with no nose

"Come on Krillen" said the man with scars on his face to the monk

"Okay Yamcha "He said and with that they leapt after the saiyan with big hair.

"What on Vejistuu" Radditz called as four earth warriors knocked him over

"Damn you earthlings, lets see now" Vegeta cursed as fumbled with his scouter

"Hmm, Hey you four do you know your power levels" Vegeta called "Dolly yours is 16,000 at best. No nose, scarface and triclops your all 18,000 which means your nothing" Vegeta gloated. As Radditz got up and Piccolo stood with the earthlings and goku who now looks better

"So this looks Fun" Called someone from the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Boys to Men Working progress **

"Gotta keep training" Stuttered Obe as he was pushing up. Suddenly Russell fell next to him

"Come on it's only been six months, don't give up" Kame announced from the platform

"Whatever old timer, I don't see your ass out here" Lloyd pointed out as he knocked down Toppo. Kame phased in front of him and breathed heavily then darkness came with no light and then a light came emitting from Kame

"I am the light in the dark, the good in evil, the hope in despair, If thou shall challenge me let it be done" Kame recited

"What the?" Lloyd said Confused and backing off

"You have invoked a challenge as Guardian of this world" Kame replied

"And you shall lose" Kame said suddenly the light stopped and all you could hear was Lloyd in pain then the lights came back on Lloyd seemed to be grovelling at Kame's feet

"I don't want to be the crappy guardian" Lloyd managed to splutter out "But okay" He sneered as leapt in the air flying then he phased behind Kame letting out a green Ki beam through Kame, but all what was there was his white Poncho then everything went dark again for Lloyd after a sharp pain on his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: 'Till next Time**

"Well would you look at that the locals and the saiyans mixing so well" Said a handsome man wearing the standard gold and white armour but he has pale turquoise skin and green hair with navy blue trunks and the same blue thigh high boot and pale pink sleeves and diadem earrings matching dangle tiara.

"Sorry about this" Said the man addressing the earthlings while landing with Four figures behind him

"I am Zarbon of the Frigid Empire head of saiyan relations, But our little Prince-ling here" the Man said nodding to Vegeta "Has self control issues and so has Kui. But im Guessing Vegeta didn't Explain why we are here" He continued addressing Goku and Piccolo

"Ahem" coughed Emperor Pilaf "I am the emperor around here if you shall follow me I can have you address the world leaders in a digital audience to discuss this matter" with that Pilaf headed for the plane followed by Mai and his guards

"I am Commander Red this is Staff officer Yellow she will accompany you to where you desire" Red said to Zarbon as he walked by him. She giggled as they started talking to each other as they walked up the ramp, Red and the other Red Ribbon army officers followed.

"Do you guys need a lift?" Silver said to the Four figures, the prince's posse and the earth's defender's. But the Prince snarled and the figures just stood there

"No thanks I'll get Grandpa to call Bulma Telepathically for a ride, It'll be easier. See ya silver" Goku yelled as silver closed the ramp and the ship took off. Then Goku turned to the Four figures, They all had tails like his so called brother so he concluded that they were saiyans suddenly vegeta turned to them and all of them got hurriedly to his side awaiting orders

"Trebor pick Kui up and take him to the ship and tell Mathius to send Sullion with the Ship" Vegeta ordered and a man in black and gold armour held up by gold straps with a black bowl cut and sketchy Moustache, Picked up the Purple Skinned alien and flew off

"Olissys, Guard them men they are powerful so watch out" He Ordered again and this time a man in same armour turned to face Goku and crew But he had Black Flame hair like Vegeta but without the widows peak and he has dark skin.

"Essna, organise a surveillance team to watch them while we are here and you can monitor there Power level as well while we are here. Vegeta ordered and a young woman with black long hair obeyed and started fumbling with her scouter which seemed to be blue as are the others who have just arrived.

"Butternut help your big ass brother up and assess his and Radditz's wound's until Sullion arrives" he ordered the last on who was as big as nappa and looked like but this one had hair. But before he could reach them Butternuts scouter bleeped and he grunted and turned to Vegeta

"Trebor said they are landing there" he said pointing over a mountain and then someone came over the same one as before

"Trebor, Report" Vegeta ordered but before he could respond another ship had landed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Whole Story**

"Thank you, Staff Officer Yellow maybe we can have a nutrient meal and an entertainment activity after we are done with our duties" Zarbon the green alien said as they entered the conference room. Yellow had a dumbstruck look on her face

"Oh a date, like dinner and a movie" Yellow clicked in a moment of clarity "We'll see" She chuckled

" I thank you either way" Zarbon said bowing. Yellow exited the room as Zarbon studied the room, It was a dark metallic room with a desk and two chairs either side and a wide 42 inch computer screen at the back

"Humans, Kinda pretty if you……" Zarbon started mumbling as the screen flicked on with Emperor Pilaf, Commander Red, a man with white bushy hair to below his shoulders and a white bushy moustache wearing brown storm trousers with a yellow puffy pinstripe shirt and black waist coat also wearing a top hat with out the rim and the insignia of Red Ribbon army on and the last one is a man in a lab coat with a grey horse shoe haircut with a deformed head.

"Greetings, As you Know I am Commander Red and this is Emperor Pilaf, but for the ones you don't, the one in the hat is Dr Gero and the other one is Dr kohcin they are Earths highest paid scientists" The Commander introduced "Gentlemen This is Zarbon of the Frigid Empire head of saiyan relations" Red Continued

"Thank you commander, now I will tell why we are here" Zarbon began

"Long ago, an alien race claimed a king named Kold he was powerful, ambitious and smart, he began building an empire taking over important worlds and making examples of unnecessary worlds, when he had controlled the east quadrant of the universe he decided to move further into the north and south quadrants but that created unrest among his own world so he decided to mate producing 3 spawn Cooler, Freeza and Chilling. Cooler was the oldest and strongest but high maintenance, always whining, complaining and moaning never doing anything else. So King Kold took a shine to frieza the twin of Chilling but more powerful so with these three children he went to the south, Freeza to the north (Here), Chilling on Kold's Home World and Cooler moving around anywhere.

When Freeza came here he recruited the best warriors of each race like myself and Kui but he came to a planet called plant with two races one a group of strong warrior savages another a sophisticated, physically weak, technology reliant race so he decided to conduct an experiment who would win brain or brawn setting them against each other but the savages won when they used lunar waves of the moon to turn into giant Monkeys and not even technology could save them and then among the savages emerged a leader called Vegeta he then wiped out all Tsufuru-jin taking there technology and then created space travel creating his own empire rivalling Freeza in the north quadrant but then King Vegeta made a deal which is very clever to merge the two empires Frigid and Saiyan. King Kold and King Vegeta became friends and decided to flank the west quadrant but an army was ready with a general called Pikkon he is an inspiration to us who are enslaved but now we are in an all out war with the west quad and now they have formed a counter attack in the north so we are fortifying all planets for war, and yours is a good multi climate planet. So now we have a choice either join us help us and we help you or they enslave you." Zarbon ended the long monologue


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: And they called it Saiyan love**

As the yellow transport craft landed a luscious woman with Turquoise hair dressed in black trousers and a yellow jacket with a black stripe across it and a red hair band in her hair. Ran out the plane

"Hey Guys" she yelled to Goku

"Hi Bulma" They Retorted. She saw that there was a few ribbed people in strange armour and fluffy brown belts surrounding someone sitting on a rock.

"Radditz" Prince Vegeta thought

"My Prince" Came Radditz's reply in Vegeta's head

"Who just arrived, I can't see" Vegeta thought trying to looked unbothered by the new comer

"An earthling female"Radditz Replied. Vegeta rose from the rock and said out loud

"Cancel all previous orders and let's return to the ship and wait for Zarbon." Vegeta said as he strode off trying to glimpse of the earth female. When it came he couldn't believe it her beauty was magnificent all the women on vejistuu can't even compare to her. He did a double take then he decided to woo her but how.

"Earthlings, I extend my hand in peace and as a gift I will allow you all to have a tour of my flagship" Vegeta came up with. It took a minute while the earthlings conferred but ended up an indecisive vote with everyone heading home in the big ship Bulma brought, apart from Goku, Young Gohan and Bulma.

"C ya guys just drop it off at my house when you're done k," Bulma yelled waving to the taking off ship. Just then she turned to see a handsome small man with flame hair and a widow's peak staring at her. Her mind started wondering about what is he like underneath the armour and how handsome he was. Then he spoke

"We are about to fly to my flagship do you want one of my subjects to carry you" The Prince said showing off

"no thanks, I'm good" Bulma replied getting a little case which looked like a CD box and opened it fumbling through oval shape's and picked one out and pushed a plunger on the top of it down then she threw it away which was followed by a puff of smoke as a hover bike materialised

"Very Impressive" said a smooth voice as someone descended from the sky

"Ooh thanks" Said Bulma Blushing "My dad invented them they're called capsules they can break down molecules and atoms into compact spaces, hi I am Bulma briefs" Bulma then announced

"Sorry I've been hanging around saiyans too much" The descendant said coolly earning growls as a response from the saiyans "I am Zarbon and this is Prince Vegeta, I'm only guessing he hasn't introduced himself because of his lack of communication skills" Zarbon said

"My Communication skills are just fine, watch as I communicate by beating on your ass" Vegeta screeched as he launched himself at Zarbon then stopped "What are you doing here I thought you went with Rice-boy" Vegeta said reminiscing of scaring the blue elf

"I was and I offered them the deal and they are negotiating now I gave them a week" Zarbon replied as Vegeta straightened himself out

"Shall we adjourn to my ship" Vegeta said as they all took off towards the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Strong enough to beat an army **

"So…" said Krillen a monk with no nose "What Should we do"

"I say we leave it, I mean Goku has to be stronger right" asked Yamcha with the scars

"No we must meditate upon this matter" Said Chiaotzu the little doll person

"I don't think its time for meditation Chiaotzu" Tien the three eyed warrior said

"Your all wrong we must train to beat them" Said Piccolo ordering them

"Where ?"asked old Gohan

"I Know a place where it will be intense at the tallest place in the world" Replied Piccolo

"Who's coming?" Yamcha asked

"Everyone because we need to become strong enough to beat an army of saiyans" Piccolo replied as the craft turned to its new destination


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Scientist**

"Welcome My prince" Said a tubby man with short wild dark hair and a green scouter and armour held up by straps instead of shoulder pads

"Well done Sullion" Replied Vegeta "Fetch your first mate, he would like to know both his brother's have arrived" Vegeta continued

"Essna, with speed" Sullion delegated "and check the status of captain Kui while you're there" He added

"Yes, sir" she replied saluting as she left

"And who are our guests, my prince" Sullion enquired

"This is Kakarot and Bulma" Vegeta replied not looking at the turquoise beauty

"Hi call me Goku and this is my son Gohan" Goku said Innocently

"Silly Vegeta how could I forget Kakarot's whelp" Vegeta said sarcastically, which made Bulma laugh and made Vegeta Blush but he hid it from every one

"So There's the Tailless Saiyan scum" Kui screamed from down the hall

"Kui watch your tongue" Warned Zarbon

"Sorry Zarbon" Kui said in fear of punishment. Just then Essna and a man in black and gold armour with straps like Sullion and he has a green scouter as well. But his hair is slightly longer and darker

"I am here my prince" Essna announced bowing and leaving as did Butternut, Trebor and Olissys.

"Yes. first mate, Taurus meet your long lost brother Kakarot" Taurus Stood in shock.

"Hi I'm Goku, this is my son Gohan and my friend Bulma" Goku said offering a hand to Taurus but soon realising that he had not the slightest idea Goku chuckled "Bulma's a scientist she'll love all this alien stuff" Taurus blinked.

"Our father was a scientist before commander" Taurus said before bowing and striding off.

"Radditz, sort that baka out now. Kui go spar, Nappa update my father and Zarbon see to Freeza" The saiyans bowed and left, Kui just left but Zarbon just stood there. Until Vegeta's lips turned white with annoyance

"Please" Vegeta grumbled so only Zarbon could here, Zarbon left with a sigh.

"Oh, would you look at that no one around so I will give you the tour myself and Kakarot if you want to you could go and spar with Kui" Vegeta slyly smirking.

"Oh cool that means I can be as strong or even stronger than you" Goku yipped as he ran after Kui

"You could watch Brat" Vegeta said to Goku's son, Gohan.

"Hey mind your language mister" Bulma cried covering Gohan's ears. Vegeta's Face was telling everyone he was confused.

"Are you insane woman, he is a brat or whelp" Vegeta insisted

"Oh is that what you call Saiyan children?" She asked. Vegeta nodded

"I'm okay here" Gohan said firmly

"Suit you self" Vegeta snarled "So you're a scientist?" He asked Bulma in a lighter tone.

"Why yes I help design artificial Ki weapons but you came earlier than expected so our defences weren't ready otherwise you wouldn't of" Bulma Replied, Vegeta looked confused

"Expected?" He Queried

"Oh yea Goku and Piccolo died and was told something bad with aliens is going to happen, so they relayed the message to us later they came back to life and we were ready for you" She ended

"Kakarot was dead and then brought back to life, how?" Vegeta queried again

"The Dragonballs" Bulma said as if Vegeta was retarded.

"The what" Vegeta began

"Nothing." Gohan interjected "Bulma he can't be trusted yet" Gohan hoped that got through to her

"Oh, why?" She asked out loud while Gohan fell down anime style

"Wait what do you mean ready, I could of tore that place apart" Vegeta screamed realising she thought they had won

"No you couldn't, me and Dr Kohcin came up with Ki piercing weapons both hand and ranged and Ki shields every solider has them" Bulma Bragged

"They could hurt my dad so they could defiantly hurt you" Gohan said aggressively

"Any way on with the tour" Vegeta smirked as he turned to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Boys to Men Finale **

"Wow they have improved so much Mr PoPo" Kame Announced as the ten former boys sat at the eating table.

"Yes Kame, it's been a week since the aliens arrived and now the boys are almost equal to there Prince" Mr PoPo Replied as the boys finished eating

"That reminds me, PoPo go down to the world senate and see what the decision is about the aliens while I try out the troops" Kame smiled materialising a white mechanism with yellow righting in numbers

"right away" PoPo relied flying away

"Now up and in the shy room now" Kame Ordered

"Yes sir" They replied while exiting the mess hall on the floating palace of earth's lookout.

"So now Russell, power up to your max and execute your best attack. Don't be scared of detection this room protects your power from leaving, Now fire" Kame Ordered, Russell crouched, legs shoulder width apart, elbows tucked to waist, fists and teeth clenched. Then he raised one hand in the air and twirled it then shouted

"Lava Spear!!!" Orange Ki formed into a stick with a molten tip then Russell launched it like a javelin at the floor and when it exploded into liquid Magma spreading and burning the ground like acid. The numbers on Kame's device started getting larger then stopped

"Well done Russell, your at 27,000 that's great improvement" Kame said excitedly

"yes now I'm stronger than there prince" Russell yelled.

"No your not" corrected Kame "they have trained in the last week as well and well there power is

incredible, Obe next" Kame continued

"Pulse cannon" Obe screeched powering up then with his hand made a circle forming blue Ki glowing

hands. The ground started rippling originating from Obe's feet and it seemed to be a beat flowing through the ground like a musical earth quake

"Unleash!!!" Obe screamed and an invisible stream of energy powered from in between his Ki glowing hands but every one could only seethe air resistance shattering at it's might.

"I was expecting Primate boom" Lloyd sneered "Or Beef cannon" Pete joked

"I wouldn't joke with him he has Ki at 28,000, well done" Kame said looking at his device.

"Pete your up" Kame said

"Oh no munch bunch punch" Obe joked "Naw its going to be Gizmo spear" Lloyd sneered.

Pete mumbled something as he powered up then at full power yelled "I call this the Nexus attack!!" and he put his palms to the floor then yellow ki started shooting out of the ground everywhere.

"That's nice, you got 25,000" Kame said with his eyes closed concentrating then POOF the room is as good as new "Simon, no jokes Lloyd" Kame added

"all 'coz you have no sense of humour lousy guardian…" Lloyd mumbled as slumped into the corner.

"sorry Kame" Simon said as he powered up then screamed "Terrain Twister" as the ground around him lifted up as the wind and Blue Ki merged together making utter chaos in the room again.

"Sorry my …… Never mind, your at 25,000" Kame said obviously annoyed. After the room was fixed Kame ordered Adam up

"Get ready" Adam said as he powered up then went super fast and charged Russ, Russ went to defend but Adam phased right through him exiting behind him then yelling "Endomorph Grenade" creating a fuzzy ball of yellow ki firing it on Russ' back knocking them away from each other and boom right on

Russ is an explosion Russ got helped up an Adam stood there smirking

"Brilliant" said Kame "26,000"

"James your up" Kame said as he healed Russ with his guardian abilities

"Why did you just hit me?" Russell asked but didn't get an answer before James yelled "Flash Bang" at his full power and then a right light filled the room and then BOOM after the light faded Russell was on the floor again, this time James was smirking.

"Sorry James only 23,000 but still good" Kame said disappointed at the gap of power between his warriors the Z senshi and the Saiyan and Frigid Empire "Lloyd"

"Hang on your in for a big tidy up now" Lloyd crouched but then pulled his right leg behind his left and cupped his hands in a half moon brought them to his right thigh then green Ki engulfed the both of the hands with a ki ball in the middle Lloyd continued to power up until he was finished then he brought his engulfed hands in front of him yelling "Fire Phoenix" and the ki ball turned into a beam heading towards the wall then two wings broke off the green beams catching alight and smashing into the wall destroying half the room.

"Oops, I didn't Know the room wasn't built to handle raw pure power like mine" Lloyd sneered as he walked past Kame who was in shell shock. When Kame snapped out of it he yelled

"Your at 30,000" His voice in disbelief

"Whatever, Next" Lloyd yelled walking towards the edge of the sanctuary.

"Hang on let me rebuild" Kame said angrily now

After it was done Kame Sighed "Toppo your turn"

"alright" He powered up to his max and yelled "Flame On" and he became glowing in orange ki then engulfed in fire "and then I fight like the human torch" Toppo said smiling

"21,000, Sean next" Kame said looking thoughtfully

"Okay I'm not strong but watch this" Sean said confidently holding his right lower arm lifting it in the air then powered up and creating a huge blue ki ball in the air then putting it in front of him and yelling

"Blitzen" and a barrage of mini balls started flying out the side's towards the wall and then Sean yelled " Law wave" and a beam came out of the ball as well then smashed through the wall finishing the attack.

"Nice attack but only 15,000" Kame said not disappointed just annoyed

"Dan, what you got" Kame continued. Dan stepped up then powered up while putting one hand behind the other and yelling "power ball" which created a blue ping pong ball in his front hand and unleashed it at the wall creating smoke and frown on Kame

"11,000" With that Kame turned heel and exit to find where PoPo is.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The King of Saiyans**

"So if we are to gain Earth then Mars will follow which means the system will be ours then my friend Pikkon wont be able to get near anywhere apart from Arlia where we will strike next" Said a muscular saiyan with white and red shoulder padded armour, black trousers, brown fluffy tail, brown flame hair with a widows peak, a goatee and a red emblem on his left brest of his armour.

"Excellent King Vegeta, King Kold out" came a snotty reply from a computer with a picture of earths solar system.

"Thank Goodness that ugly abomination which calls himself a King couldn't video call" the King of the Saiyans announced to his nobles sitting at a large table, yet shadowed from view.

"Congress in my grand hall immediately" King Vegeta continued as he put his blood red heavy cape on and stormed towards the Royal harem.

"Ten minutes with a concubine should calm me before our meeting" from down the hall came his voice.

"you have been fifteen minutes from leaving the conference My King" said a shadowed figure of a noble but this is on a grand marble table in a grand marble hall as the king entered.

"shut up Negi, my chieftain's what a surprise and who's this?" asked King Vegeta sitting on a grand marble throne.

"I am Emirrasy Fillipe of Vast Aillon the world which you acquired from Pikkon's west forces" announced quietly a small orange child clad in golden and green silk.

"Well what do you want?" asked King Vegeta eyeing the alien.

"My race would like to know about the saiyans?" asked the Emirrasy

"well let's start with the end of the Tsufuru war. Vejistuu was split into 5 continents a north which sky is blue after the moon cycle, east which is green after the cycle, west is always black after it, south is blood red after the moon cycle and finally the last continent is the central one where it is a golden sky after a moon cycle. A moon cycle is where a full moon comes into view here which is every eight years, and sends lunar waves which will trigger a saiyan transformation into a giant ape and tenfold it's power level. So Tsufuru-jin and Saiyans shared the planet until they started gaining technology and polluting the planet so we stopped them by my ancestor a chieftain of a tribe in the south rallied all tribes of the south and killed all Tsufuru in the south then they crowned him their chieftain of the south or what they called their King so as all first born males in my family are called Vegeta the first king Vegeta named a second should he die in battle and then sent three brothers to the north, east and west and tell all them to join together to purge the continent of Tsufuru and they followed until each continent had a king but the central where'll Tsufuru remained and many times each continent thought they could beat the Tsufuru but none could not even king Vegeta until my ancestor hatched a plan to rid the planet of the vermin and waited for five years until the full moon appeared and unleashed it's power, overwhelming the weak tsufuru into surrendering. Then using our technology we just acquired my ancestor spread our empire meeting other empires and crushing other empires but finally we met one with our own power, the frigid ran by King Kold, chilling, Freeza and cooler. We made a treaty to split the galaxy in half but Pikkon's empire started covering our Galaxy so now we are accumulating more planetary resources to fight and expand. any more questions?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Earths decision**

"Now everyones introduced lets get the business sorted out, hhmm?" Kami said as the Z Senshi welcomed Heavens angels as earth warriors.

"Goku you was in there ship, are they planning anything yet?" Kami asked while walking down a corridor.

"Not what I saw of there" Goku replied, turning into a room where Bulma was fiddling with a wall wide screen.

"Finished!" Bulma squealed happily "Now we can join in on the world senate's decision."

"Does it actually matter what they decide, I thought the God/King person said that we will have to fight aliens anyway." Sneered Lloyd.

"But the future is not exact it's just guided." Kami explained "But I fear that we will inevitably wage war against then saiyan and frigid empire with or without earths support" Kami continued

"But if it does come to that the masters can take a new student and you can contact Pikkon to aid us" Piccolo said to Kami. Just then Emperor Pilaf and what looks like a blue dog with a white bushy moustache comes into view wearing a sash reading King Furry.

"As the two most powerful men in the world in aspects of wealth we have said to announce our decision to the saiyan and frigid empire" King Furry said

"and earth has decided to accept the help of the empires if we have can keep some independence and make profitable trade agreements for technology among other things" Pilaf continued. Zarbon popped onto the screen then claiming that he has to check with his superiors first.

"Hhhmm we better get your plan in action Piccolo" Kami said as the screen went blank.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Frigids Distrust**

"This is an outrage tailess monkeys dare make demands" A feminin purple alien ranted

"Calm down milord Freeza" Zarbon pleaded through a communication screen.

"You say they resemble Tsufuru, then the Saiyans should easily purge them" Splurted a fat pink alien kneeling behind Freeza.

"Maybe Dodoria you fool, if you take that ugly mug of yours from master Freeza's arse

– No offense my Liege – You will see that they are very versatile in climate changes for them to be slaves so no we cant order them all dead" Said a clearly annoyed Zarbon

"Yes all dead but if we do decide to attack then we would only kill the weak population as motivation" Freeza connived "Zarbon, see what King Vegeta thinks and see what trade they want report back and await orders to attack" Freeza ordered as he climbed into a purple hoverchair.

"what if the Saiyans like the trade and see's fit to keep them and not attack" Zarbon quried

" then I'll send the Ginyu's" Freeza replied lazily as the screen went blank.

"Dodoria Inform my father of whats happenig and tell him the Saiyans are growing tryesome and when are we to kill them" Freeza said with a evil smile spread across his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Saiyans Mistrust**

"Agreed Zarbon keep me informed" King Vegeta said as the screen went blank.

"So hows my Empire doing Bardock" The king asked as he makes him and his commander a drink.

"It's almst impregnable from where Pikkon forces are but very vulnerable to the Frigid tryants" Bardock said taking the glass of blue liquid

"naaagh" The King gasped after he gulped his drink "Don't you worry, bardock. I have faith that they will help us until a saiyan receives the golden fleece and becomes the legendary super saiyan. Then no one will stop the saiyan empire" King Vegeta chuckled as he finished his drink


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: 4 master 4 apprentices**

"So, you completed a day in the time chamber" Kami gloated as the four masters and their new apprentices emerge.

"Are they still negotiating the trade" Master Gohan asked.

"Yes" Kami replied

"Shall we adjourn to the shy room to show our apprentices power off" Master Roshi smuggley asked. It had been ages since he trained Krillen and his new apprenticehas given him an extra wind to fight against the aliens.

When in the room a boy of Arab Dissent clad in a white Gi with the sign of Mutatio on stepped up

"Tufail is my name, Lord of our world" The boy said kneeling "This is the Mafuba Blitz"

Tufail continued as he lifted his arms up in the air powering up then bringing his arms in front of him unleashing a barrage of turquoise ki spinning at high velocity towards the wall.

" Amazing Tufail you're at 28,000 you've caught up with my students." Kami stated excitedly with the thought of more warriors for the fight. A chubby but well built boy came next but he was clad in a orange gi with Roshi as his sign.

"I am Luke, and this is the Kameoralha" Like said as he slouched and powered up until a blue beam came streaming out his mouth.

"Call me Becca, and this is called Niwybuoy blast" A well built mixed race boy dressed in a red gi fashioning the Gohan sign said as he powered up and created a pink Ki blast in each hand then split himself into different places then fired.

"Please If u think that's good check this" Said a small blonde boy in a green gi showing the Crane sign, as he levitated off the ground then spread himself to a star shape then folded to a cone releasing the energy at the tip in a yellow enegy beam. "That's my Quadma beam and im Kieron" the boy said panting

"I don't believe it your all at 28,000


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Star lit night**

"aaah" Bulma said as the sea lapped at her anckles and she sat on the beach admiring the light which the stars are giving her on this night. "Negotiating with those Saiyans is tough work" she thought aloud.

"Earthlings are no walk in the arena either" A smug voice came from behind her. She turned around to see the Prince of the saiyans in his usual garb smirkin at her and 10 ft behind him to her left was Radditz and to the right Nappa.

"Hi" Bulma winced, then there scouters beeped and Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha and the new kid Lloyd was there. They were all staring until Lloyd faked a yawn and said

"I cant say I haven't enjoyed myself but" and with that he blasted off. Goku walked over to Radditz to Say hi and Piccolo stood by Nappa silently reminding him of there last encounter.

"Go Away" Yamcha said through clenched teeth

"Im here for the Lady" Vegeta gestured to Bulma as if Yamcha wasn't there.

"Well back off she's mine" Yamcha said crouching into fighting stance as Bulma's yelling at him to stop.

"In my world I would challenge you for the right to court, but since were on earth and we're all diplomatic lets let the women decide." Everyone went queit and had all eyes on her.

"Yamcha I'll be fine, Honest" Bulma began but Yamcha had stormed off before she finished.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: King Kold's Konundrum**

"Father im board of this sector let me do something!" Chilling the runt of the family said, although he is nothing to sneeze at when he is 75,000 power lvl

" No Father Pay attention to me" Cooler yelled in his whiny voice but don't be fooled by it he is actually has a power lvl of 100,000. Good job for King Kold It was only a video console or he would blast the 'spares' away. Then Freeza joined in and King Kold Smiled At his Heir.

"Dodoria said you asked for me" Freeza asked slightly annoyed

"Yes son im just saying that if the saiyans have fufilled there usefulness Exterminate them all, leaving Chilling up there in the north as leader and you can lead the charge against Pikkon." King Kold Said exictedly.

"Finally." Freeza Grinned


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:A Bloody Laboratory **

"It is complete" Dr Gero boasted "Finally No more weak soldiers but amazingly strong Androids" Gero Continued as Dr Kochin pulled the release lever.

"Are you sure" Kochin asked as the first pod opened revealed a short man in a yellow suit and purple skin and a mushroom hat emerged he also had the Red Ribbon Insignias on his hat.

"Sssh android 13 has awakened" Gero said smiling as another pod opened. And a man in tan cowboy trousers and jacket emerged also bearing the R+R insignia and had long silver hair.

" android 14 come here" Gero smiled as another few pods opened. One was large and muscular in trouser and grey skin with long black braided hair, the other was even bigger but he was in a black battlesuit with green armour over and a bright orange mohawk.

"aaah 15 and 16" Gero said to them "And 17 and18" He continued unable to stop smiling. As twins got out one boy one girl the boy had black hair with a black T shirt and jeans on while the girl was in black and whit tights a denim jeans and jacket and a black and white jumper under her jacket. Finally a Very large victorian looking doll emerged he had red crystals on his hands as well.

" 19 you're activated but are drained. yes?" Gero asked as he stopped smiling "take him" Gero said as andriod 13 snuck up and pushed Dr Kochin Into the grasp of 19.

"Drink" Gero said as Kochin screamed as he felt his life get sucked into the hand crystals of 19.

" Now you all we help me single handedly repel the saiyans after the treaty is done" Gero ordered as Kochins dead body slumped to the cold metallic floor.

"I think not" said a smooth 17 "we are alive and you shall die" He continued in his smooth voice.

"Quiet 17 or I shall feed you to cell" the Dr smirked as he pointed to a large test tube with a tiny insect in it. Just then a fist went through the tube allowing the liquid to flow fleetingly to the floor while the fist squished the bug to the wall. As 16 retrieved his arm and Gero was there gob smacked 17 continued

"So we might as well put you out of your misery now then" 17 smirked and fired a white ki blast but 19 jumped in the way underestimating its power until he blew twisting and grinding his metal to a million pieces.

"No! Cell and 19 are my creations. Why?" Gero cried, that is until 15 phased behind him and kicked him in the back of the head shattering every bone the frail old man had, killing him slowly.

"Now to kill the weak little lamb, then we can wreak havoc" 17 smirked smoothly as 14 snuck up on 13 and punched down crushing the android into oblivion.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Early Bird Catches the Worm **

"What the….?" Bulma said softly as there was a knock at her window of capsule corp.

"What the….?" Bulma Repeated as she looked at the clock. It read 4:36 am. She fumed curses of all sorts as she went to see what made the noise, it knocked again before she got there this made her mad.

"WHAT THE!" was all she could scream as she opened the curtains to see Kui hovering there.

"Are those the only words you know in the morning" Kui joked.

"It's half ef in four in the ef in mornin'" she screamed.

"Sssh you might wake someone" He Giggled as she shouted.

"why are you here" she asked quietly through pursed lips. Then the two figures of Radditz and Nappa phase in behind him.

"Kui, Zarbon said Freeza wants a word with you" Radditz said unphased as usual.

"What, lord Freeza" Kui blasted to the out of sight ship.

"Prince Vegeta would like your presence for the sun rise, Woman" Nappa growled, He disliked the Idea of the saiyan prince courting to mate with a none saiyan but what ever made the Prince happy he shrugged.

"well he could of asked before today so I could prepare" Bulma said as she put her blue bathe robe over her pink nighty

"He wanted to see your natural beuaty" Radditz replied still unphased even though he dislikes it as well, but he wants to rise to a commanding rank like his father not stay a marshal to the Prince like Nappa.

"Well the early bird catches the worm I suppose" Bulma shrugged as she turned towards her cupboard.

" Where are you going" Nappa snarled

"calm down im just going to get changed Natural beauty one thing Nakedness is another" She screamed at Nappa The large Saiyan Recoiled and floated off leaving Radditz to eye the slender figure of an earthling.

"do you think I could get one" Radditz called to Bulma as she went to Get changed in the bathroom.

"Get what sorry?" Her voice was muffled

" An earthling female" He sighed still emotionless. she came out in jeans and a jumper

"yeah I should think so I mean you're kinda attractive, there are certainly uglier people with Girls" She chuckled as she grabbed a hover bike capsule and through it out the window into Radditz's hand 'PooF' a hoverbike was now in his hand.

"Where would I meet one?" He asked as he helped her on.

"I dunno maybe a club or something, Ill get the guys to take you, Nappa, Kui and Zarbon out for the Night. Now lead on" with that Radditz slowly took off unsure how fast it would go. After 10 minutes they landed at a clearing in some woods where Nappa and Vegeta stood.

"aaah your awake" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes im awake thanks to your Purple friend" she fumed she got off the bike. Vegeta coughed and the other two saiyans took off while Vegeta and Bulma sat to watch the sunrise.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Dead Zone **

"So this is the Dead Zone" mused Chilling, he was a small white doll with a hint of pink.

"Yea its also my Home" Replied a little green elf like create similar to Pilaf with a light blue cloak and hood on him. Chilling walked a little further he was considered small to everyone but this thing was half his size. " Your not here" the smaller of the two said as he waved his hand where the taller ones stomach would be and it was if nothing was there.

"Well done, Im Lord Chilling Prince of the Frigid Empire, and you are from the planet called Earth, Correct?" Chilling icely smiled.

"Yes, how did you know" The little one said as he peaked from under his hood.

"I've got friends in here who owe me favors" Chilling replied as four People surrounded the little one.

"Please" He snorted looking around.

"Ha these are deadly warriors, maybe you heard of them Anguira,Dorodubo, Medametcha and Ebifuryu." Chilling cackled

"No can't say I have, but for those about to be destroyed, my name is Garlic Jr" And with that he clicks his fingers, the four which were called strong just exploded and chilling tapped his pink scouter to find out that they are still weak to him so not to get worried.

"Maybe you heard of my boys the Spice Boyz; Spice, Salt, Pepper and Vinegar" Garlic snarled as two more figures flanked him and a creature his height appeared next behind him.

"This is my advisor Ginger and these two are Nikki and Sansho" Garlic continued

"Yawn" Chilling mocked "im conquering Earth soon so I wish you to help me and in return your freedom will be granted, and of course you'll be in charge of earth" Chilling proposed " I also have a few other Earthlings who will help me destroy the Red Ribbon army, all you have to do is command them and your debt is paid" Chilling smiled which scared Garlics men But Garlic wasn't for he was Immortal.

" Agreed, Now lets get out of here" Garlic said to his Henchmen as they stalked after Chillings astro-projection.

"By the way how are you going to take care of the other special fighters" Chilling said as Garlic fell into step. Garlic remebered the Z senshi all to well as they put him here but he shook it off to answer.

"They should be training to much to save the Red Ribbon army from destruction and after that they cant hold off an entire fleet, they're as good as dead" he smirked to himself as he saw Chilling believe it. Garlic thought if he let Goku live Goku could kill this Guy and then Garlic would Plea to the Kai's that Kami did a lousy job and finally Garlic will be Earths guardian.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Do a Little Dance, Make a Little Love, Get Down Tonight**

"WHAT" Nappa Screeched as the Prince of the Saiyans stood in the mirror in a custom made tuxedo.

"Listen Earth is a friendly planet which can interbreed with Saiyans easily and tonight while every one is clubbing I will propose Pre-Pre-Marriage, so you can't come" Vegeta Said as he fiddled with his tie. "Anyway Kakarot says that this place is really fancy and only couples go there, so you'll get lonely" Vegeta smirked as he turned away.

"But My lord I don't want to go prancing in clubs" Nappa whined

"Then go spar with your brother" Vegeta snapped as he left the Ship

""

Radditz Starred in the Mirror at his 'earth clubbing get up' he sighed unimpressed but Mrs Briefs said that is what women like to see he sighed again but this time his sighed was answered.

"Not Liking the earth garb either" The purple reptile alien commented "But if the females bite the hook ill reel them in" Kui laughed he never minded Radditz after the hot head found out that his mom was killed by a suicide solider on a purging and he dulled down as if he was dead.

Radditz Smirked "Never figured you would ever use a fishing analogy, with a mug like yours"

"why I oughta" Kui smirked back

"Come on you two" Zarbon ordered as he walked past Radditz's quarters.

Yamcha Stood there with Krillen in jeans and half buttoned shirt very smart yet casual. They were joking about Krillen meeting a nice girl called Marron last time. Zarbon exited the ramp first flanked by Kui and Radditz. Zarbon was in leather trousers and a lycra shirt also showing off a silver bracelet and many silver rings while Radditz was in kakhi trousers and an unbuttoned blue shirt and a white vest showing he had police sunglasses aswell, Kui had pinstripe trousers a grey lycra jumper in ¾ length sleeves and a pinstripe hat at an angle.

"Swit swoo" Yamcha joked "we'll wait for the others at the club" and with that he turned and began to fly Krillen next to him while the aliens hung back a bit.

""

"Wow 'Il Amatore Passeggiata" Bulma exclaimed as she fiddled with her black shoe strap which goes with her sparkling black dress "I've never been before because Yamcha would always insist on paying but never had the money, Chi Chi and Goku have been once before and she got pregnant with Gohan" She continued mumbling to herself.

"so you like this choice " Vegeta smirked as he and Bulma was seated.

"oh yes" Bulma smiled from behind her menu

""

"So Whadchya think of club Insomnia" a drunk yamcha Said to an equaly drunk zarbon

"It's pretty good" Zarbon hiccuped as he looked around to see Kieron, Luke, Becca and Lloyd dancing with random girls while Krillen is chatting to someone he met last time but her name escaped him and

then he saw Radditz dancing with Mai assistant to that Emperor Pilaf he remembered. The song ended and the people clapped, Lloyd went to Yamcha that they are going to see a movie and they would see them another time while Krillen came over to say him and Marron are having something to eat.

" Marron that's it" Zarbon yelped after she left

"well at least we didn't have a total failure" Yamcha laughed as he held out a good 5 numbers

"Not as good as me" Zarbon smiled as he held out nearly 10. Just then Radditz came back with Mai's arm around his waist.

"Yamcha, Zarbon Mai's friends wondered if you want to dance" He smirked as he shifted his weight to reveal Major Violet and Staff Officer Yellow. Yamcha sat up straight and saluted

"Yes Major" He wobbled a bit though

"Please call me Violet It's my real name" the Major Giggled as Yamcha took her hand ready for the next dance

" So green you wanna" Yellow said

" Sure….. is yellow your real name to" Zarbon replied as he got up.

"No just call me launch" She as he dragged him to the floor

"Well now that they're happy how about we take our leave" Mai said she stroked a bewildered Radditz's hair

"Oh no you don't" Kui managed to slurr out as he fell on the bar with a bottle of green liquid.

"I thought you said you wouldn't drink" Radditz said not looking at him.

"Green on my planet meant chilled flavored water not Absynth" Kui spluttered as he squinted to read the label.

" I think you should take your friend home" The bartender said to Radditz as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"what why I outta" Kui said as he pulled back a purple fist but was stopped as Radditz grabbed the fist and delivered a good old haymaker to where Kui's nose should be he wailed in pain until Radditz used a pinch hold to make the purple alien into unconsciousness.

"Zarbon were leaving" Radditz said as he pecked Mai on the cheek and picked Kui up over his shoulder.

"Bye Launch bye Yamcha" He said has he levitated through the door and was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Garlic the Immortal**

"That was like theatre" Zarbon smiled wearing some other clothes Mrs. Briefs bought him at blonde Launch.

"Yeah, how about lunch" She smiled back. Just then the cinema was set ablaze by ki beams coming from Garlics spice boys.

"Quick get back" Zarbon yelled as Launch was dragged behind a corner.

"Stop in the name of the law, said a stocky policewoman getting out of a car weilding a ki blaster. Her, the car and the driver presumably her partner was incinerated by five androids which were laughing like a pack of hyena's.

"Come on garlic when's the fun gonna start" Andriod 17 questioned the little blue creature.

"Fine lets go and kill the Red Ribbon army before terrorizing the planet" Garlic said like a baby.

"oh no you don't" Muttered Staff Officer Yellow as she was about to whip out a palm sized weapon.

"Oh no you don't" Zarbon said to her, as he pulled her further round the corner. "Call for reinforcements" he said thinking it will keep her busy

"They'll take ages for them to arrive" She argued to no avail as Zarbon leaned round the corner. "Fire Arrow" Zarbon said as he pulled an imaginary bow and let it go causing Ki to set alight aiming for

Garlic.

"What on Maiko?" Garlic muttered as Ginger his little advisor leapt in front of him taking the blast and the death.

"Fool ginger" Garic said as reinforcements arrived for Zarbon. "Get them" and at that Androids and the Spice boyz went toe to toe against Heavens' Angels.

They squared off equally; Luke Vs Salt, Becca Vs Pepper, Tufail Vs Spice ,

Kieron Vs Vinegar , Obe Vs Android 16, Toppo Vs android 18 and Russell Vs android 15.

"17 Kill that alien" Garlic Screamed as battle commenced around him. 17 advanced on Zarbon but only to be uppercutted by Lloyd who sneered a remark

"Doesn't matter what you are man, woman or Android, your out of your league" Zarbon couldn't help but chuckle at the earthlings confidence, but he has to take out the leader, Garlic. As he phased out, to combat Garlic, Launch peeked around the corner unknowingly catching the attention of the unattended android 14, he smirked as this is going to be fun.

""

The Long thick brown hair which was only tamed by his hat was intertwining with his bloody face, Salt the tallest member of the Group had lost all his armour and just battling in a black body suit which is tattered and torn. His opponent, Luke, is still bleeding from a ki graze on the side of his head. They commenced battle again Punch for Punch, Kick for Kick and Butt for Butt until Fatigue on salt kicked in as he tasted concrete as Luke rammed his face down. Kameoralha was the last thing salt felt as his body was engulfed by a mouth blast from Luke.

""

Vinegars red hair covered the fear in his eyes as he realized he was out matched and out maneuvered by Becca. Vinegar screamed as the Niwybuoy blast destroyed his physical body.

""

Tufail hit the building hard, he only had just lost out to the white spiked hair demon but that doesn't mean he is done as Spice charged Tufail unvieled the Mafuba Blitz destroying the charging demon.

""

Kieron was happy as he battled someone shorter than him but even happier as Pepper was destroyed by a powerful Quadma Beam.

""

Garlic was surprised as Zarbon had been fast enough to Knee him in the jaw then punched him down into the ground.

"Take This You Sadistic Bastard" Zarbon screamed as he unleashed a huge power ball which hit Garlic head on creating a huge crater. Zarbon smirked as he thought that the little Creature was destroyed but then he saw that the mutilated body of Garlic was growing back to normal.

"You fool I'm IMMORTAL!" Garlic yelled as he began his transformation to now over shadow Zarbon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Poor Zarbon**

"So where is he" the pink alien known as Dodoria wheezed into a computer screen.

"He is out with an earthling female" Kui said nursing his left eye where Radditz had hit him.

"So Kui how did you get that" said a red insect like alien, sitting next to Dodoria pointing to Kui's deeper purple eye. Just then Someone jumped infront of Kui laughing,

this new person was in white armour and had a long head with Grey/purple skin

"Radditz said he drunk the wrong thing and walked into the door" Laughed the new alien

"Pui Pui Get out of here before I blast you" Kui sneered as he pushed Pui Pui out of the screen. "Why did Freeza send us him in charge of three fleets he is so annoying" Kui sighed

"And his head is getting bigger by the day" sniggered the Insect alien

"How dare you question Master Freezas decision" dodoria snapped " I should have you fed to the saiyans Kui and you Torubi are only here at Captain Slugs wish, you slave." With that Dodoria stormed off.

" Just tell Zarbon Freeza has urgent news for him and to call" Torubi smiled and the screen went blank.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Garlic the Mortal**

This little skirmish was an even battle apart from Russell was getting more blows in but the android was hurting him more. 15 bettered Russell to the floor and was just about deliver the final blow.

"PULSE CANNON" Obe screamed knocking 15 off his feet and damaging his metallic legs.

"Thanks, now stand back. LAVA SPEAR" Russell said as he unleashed a devastating move on the now dead android 15.

""

Toppo was pressing an advantage over the female android but was not getting anywhere in terms of damage, his kicks were being dodged and punches blocked he wasn't about to be out classed though.

"Flame On" Toppo Cried as he was engulfed by flames and his power slightly increased now as she screamed smashing into a building he increased the heat adding more punches and kicks to the onslaught. He saw Obe dash over to help Russ leaving the big ginger android to follow the silver haired 14.

"what the?" he puzzled as he gasped.

"Photon blast" 18 screamed as she unleashed a giant ki blast at him he started to take him away but dissipated before she could move. 18 grunted unleashing two medium ki blasts at him extinguishing his flame and his consciousness.

""

"Come Here Girly Girl" 14 taunted before she whipped out two items from her hand bag firing one it grazed his arm this made the metal mad man, he let out a small ki blast but she pushed a button and a red laser shield erected protecting her, deflected his attack he got even madder then charged her and phased behind the shield but was slashed at by a red laser sword.

"Why you " he growled as a blue shield formed knocking her over.

"Hell Gun" 14 heard 16 say as his body was destroyed.

"16 take 18 and go now" 17 said as Lloyd easily knocked him down. As 16 flew off with 18 in check, Lloyd unleashed a blast hurtling towards 17, as the dust began settle they could see a blue ball around 17's form but it was flickering on and off it went totally out as he collapsed to all fours coughing up oil and blood, he began to chuckle.

"Im Invincible" 17 screamed raising his hands towards the sky

"Fine stand there and don't move, Fire phoenix" Lloyd said as 17's shield raised and he awaited it. As it hit there was a loud grinding noise as life ki fought with artificial ki, when it was all said and done there was a massive crater where android 17's body was missing his left arm and scorched off left leg and a totally mutilated right arm with his right leg seeming to have stretched under the force of the attack he was still spluttering when Lloyd walked up panting.

"Toppo finish him" Lloyd said turning away as 17 was blasted into oblivion.

'woah' Zarbon thought as he just barley dodged another one of Garlics attacks, 'we should recruit these into Lord Freezas army' he found himself pondering as garlic finally landed a hit then followed up with an almighty ki blast. All of Zarbons nice clothes were in tatters. "That's it, your not the only one to transform" Zarbon yelled as he began to expand.

"what is going on here?" asked a white haired demon named Nikki floating next to a large demon with red hair named Sansho.

"Halt" someone said into a mega phone as two carriers arrived unleashing twenty armored police with ki weapons, jet packs and armour. But most of all Peter and Simon lead them out.

"Terrain Twister" "Nexus Attack" and the two demons were gone.

Garlic now found he was on the back foot and was shocked when he found himself dead.

"Obliterate" Garlic remembered Zarbon saying before a bright ki blast approached from his mouth then engulfing Garlic with enough power to cause his body to obliterate making the Immortal Garlic not so Immortal.


End file.
